


Sacrifice

by MeganLouise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Violence, like a whole lot of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 12:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16832212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganLouise/pseuds/MeganLouise
Summary: So this fic was originally for a challenge on Tumblr. I sent an ask mentioning my interests, a bit about myself, what I’m like and my favourite season of SPN and I got characters, a genre and a prompt. The characters were Gadreel and Metatron, the genre was Angst and the prompt is in bold in the fic.





	Sacrifice

You knew what you had to do. Even though you didn’t like it, it was the only way to save him.

You had met Gadreel when you was with the Winchesters for a little while and he had saved Sam by possessing him. You had taken a liking to him which quickly turned into a massive crush. But, you tried to block out the feelings for him when he came up to the surface when he was needed by the older Winchester brother.

Even after him killing Kevin and him helping Metatron, who you called the super douche, you still loved him.

When you heard that Sam had forced him out and that Dean let the Mark of Cain take over, which caused him to take Gadreel somewhere you didn’t know doing who knows what and both Cas and Sam was too busy trying to find a way to get rid of the mark. So, you knew what you had to do which led you to being in the park that had the gateway to heaven in it.

You walked up to the sandpit and saw a little girl walk up to you, who you gathered was an angel.

“I I need to speak to Metatron now, it’s really important,” You looked straight at the girl and got your angel blade ready, just in case.

The little girl smiled widely and opened her mouth to speak. “He has been expecting you, Y/N.” She walked up to the sand pit and whispered what you believed was Enochian and before you knew it, there was a flash of light in the pit.

“Go right ahead.”

You gulped loudly as you walked up to the pit, feeling terrified but you knew you had to do it for Gadreel.

You took a deep breath and stepped in, being surrounded by light before finding yourself in an office, sat on a chair and tied up.

“WHAT THE….” You tugged at the restraints before you froze when you saw Metatron and his punch-worthy face.

“I know why you are here, Y/N” He chuckled as he stood up and made his way over to you. “You want me to save Gadreel from Dean.” He placed his hand on your shoulders which caused you to nearly throw up and if you wasn’t tied up, you would have punched him.

“I know you have feelings for him. But don’t think he would feel the same about a pathetic little human like yourself.” He smirked. “Why should I help you?” He sat back down and put his face on top of his hands as he looked straight at you.

You tried to hold back tears when you heard him say all of those things. You couldn’t let your emotions take over especially in your situation.

“Okay yeah I have feelings for him, Metadouche. I know he will never feel the same **but please, just fix this. Gadreel has only ever helped you, now it’s your turn to help him. I’m begging you, Metatron, I’ll do anything.** ” You felt tears build up and tried your hardest to fight them. You couldn’t believe you was begging Metatron but you had no other choice.

Metatron froze and pulled a massive and evil grin. “Anything, dear Y/N?”

You nodded your head while sniffling. “Yes I will do anything. Just please save him before Dean kills him.” 

Metatron chuckled again as he nodded his head. “Alright I will help you but the thing I want….” He moved his hands around, like he was trying to figure out how to say it which made you very nervous. “is something very precious to you and I don’t know if you would agree to it”

You started to get both upset and frustrated at Metatron as the more time talking, the more chance Gadreel was going to end up dead. “METATRON JUST TELL ME,” You angrily shouted at the top of your lungs, tugging more at the restraints.

Metatron grinned widely. “I want you, Y/N. Well more specifically your soul as even though you are a hunter, it’s the most purest soul I have ever seen. Of cause the process is very painful and you could possibly die but Gadreel would be saved no matter what happens to you. Oh if you do die you won’t be coming back and no one will be able to bring you back.”

You looked straight at Metatron and took a deep breath, deciding what to do. You always knew there was only one way for a hunter to leave the life and what better way was there to potentially die and sacrifice yourself than to save the angel you loved, even if he didn’t love you back.

“Okay you can have my soul, Metatron. Is this a sort of demon deal where I have to kiss you or something as you can fuck off if I’m kissing you.”

Metatron shook his head as he stood up. “Don’t worry you don’t have to kiss me. I trust you since this is for Gadreel.” He clicked his fingers and suddenly you was untied and you heard a voice behind you.

“Y/N?”

You quickly stood up and rubbed your wrists before turning around and seeing Gadreel, all bruised and bloody. “Oh God….” You covered your mouth in shock and started to tear up again, seeing Gadreel in the state he was in.

You was about to run up to him before you heard a cough behind you. “A deal is a deal and I can always send him back to Dean if you don’t hold your end of the bargain, Y/N.”

Gadreel tilted his head and looked at you. “What deal? What have you done?”

You shook your head as you wiped your tears away. “I had to do it, Gadreel. I couldn’t let Dean kill you so I made a deal; my soul for your safety.” You saw Gadreel’s eyes widen and he was about to run up to you before Metatron flicked his wrist and he was pinned to the wall.

“Y/N! Don’t do this please. You could die!” Gadreel tried to get off the wall but it was no use.

“I’m sorry.” You took a couple of deep breaths before looking back at Metatron. “Let’s get on with it.” You sat back down and held on to the chair arms, knowing it was going to hurt. All while Gadreel was shouting for you to stop what you was doing and that you was making a big mistake. You ignored him as hearing him was making you more upset because in your mind he was only saying those things to stop him from feeling guilty if you did die.

Metatron stood up and rubbed his hands together before making his way to the front of you. “It is going to hurt you know?” He looked into your eyes and for a second you thought you saw a glimpse of concern and worry in his eyes.

“I know it is but I have to keep him safe.” You whispered before biting your lip hard.

Metatron nodded his head before slowly putting his hand into you, causing you to scream out in pain and causing tears to pour down your face as the pain was unimaginable. Then, once he reached your soul and started to pull it out, you felt your whole body shake violently but you tried to hold on and kept your grip on the chair arms even though it was proving difficult as it felt like your body was on fire.

Suddenly, it stopped and you fell forwards on to the floor coughing up blood. You felt darkness slowly approach and you couldn’t work out what was happening around you but you felt someone pick you up and hold you tight.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. I’m so so sorry.” You made out a voice which you believed was Gadreel’s and you felt tears drop onto your face.

You managed to shake your head, still trying to hold on. “It’s fine. It is my fault. I did it because I love you. I always have.” You weakly whimpered as you felt your eyes slowly close. 

You are sure you heard him say the words you had been wanting him to say since you met him as darkness consumed you and you took your last breath.

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
